The deployment topologies of servers and services that are distributed across online environments are becoming increasingly complex. Applications require secure access across these servers and services regardless of their deployment characteristics or location. Public key infrastructure (PKI) operations are often tied to using content that is stored in a database. For example, trusted root certificates may be stored on a company's server and used for certificate validation. Based on this structure, tenants in a multi-tenant environment store their specific PKI data on a public machine store that is accessible to other tenants to perform certificate validation.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.